


В пределах автомобиля

by Reidzy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Это — сумасшествие чистой воды. Ехать по шоссе под покровом ночи, переплетая пальцы рук, даже не позаботившись о ремне безопасности, и не думая о последствиях.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	В пределах автомобиля

**Author's Note:**

> Честно говоря, я просто увидел коллаж и меня торкнуло. Торкнуло сильно. Две нц за ночь - для меня это ого-го, как много. Но увиденные картины стали так соблазнительно красивы...   
> Мой обожаемый Старкер. Питеру 17. AU: Америка 70-80-ых годов, без всего сверхъестественного.
> 
> Коллаж: https://pp.userapi.com/c845121/v845121759/af648/M3W-J-MAmMk.jpg  
> Группа, где наткнулся на него: Tony Stark x Peter Parker  
> Музыка: The Neighbourhood — Wires

Это — сумасшествие чистой воды. Ехать по шоссе под покровом ночи, переплетая пальцы рук, даже не позаботившись о ремне безопасности и не думая о последствиях. Тони вдавливает упрямо педаль машины и не вспоминает ни о завале на рабочем столе, ни о Пеппер, которая обязательно будет завтра названивать и, стоит ему взять трубку, громко отчитывать. Только Тони трубку брать не собирается, ибо всё должно идти к чёрту.

Питер рядом чуть ёрзает и зябко ведёт плечом. Тони включает печь, чтобы согреть своего малыша. Краем глаза мужчина видит, как заворожённо Питер наблюдает за ночным пейзажем. Контуры каньонов подсвечиваются лишь яркой луной, придавая окружению мистики. В машине играет тягучая и ненавязчивая музыка, которая добавляет происходящему градусов безбашенности.

Рука мальчишки выскальзывает из ладони Тони, перебираясь к его штанам. Старк облизывается, но и не думает тормозить, слыша звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Аккуратные ноготки проходятся по члену через ткань трусов, а после ладонь сжимает всю плоть.

— Не остановишься, выебу прям за рулём, — хрипло отзывается мужчина.

— А ты думаешь, чего я добиваюсь? — смело и ехидно спрашивает мальчишка.

— Ты такой невыносимый, малыш. Совсем от рук отбился.

Питер льнёт носом к плечу, целует в ключицу Тони и мажет губами по колючей щеке, наслаждаясь прикосновением.

— Так накажи меня, папочка.

Почти капризно, да так, что Тони впивается руками в руль до побеления костяшек, словно это его спасательный круг. Мужчина даже не знает, куда они едут. Он знает, что их счета от всех закрыты, Джарвис получил его распоряжения и ни за что от них не отступит, а симка была выброшена ещё при отъезде из города. Он самолично проехался по ней на своём невъебенно крутом джипе. Денег на карте хватит на две, а то и три жизни вперед, поэтому Тони ни о чём не беспокоится. Разве что о горячем поцелуе в ухо, укусе острых зубов на шее и хриплом смехе Питера совсем близко.

— Блять, — почти стонет умоляюще Тони, — давай хотя бы до мотеля доберёмся. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

— Это потому что ты очень сексуальный в этом своём костюме, папуля.

Тони должен ощущать себя конченным извращенцем, когда его член дёргается при ласковом, нежном обращении Питера, но вместо этого наслаждается моментом. Разве правила не были созданы для того, чтобы их нарушать? Так почему бы ему не нарушить их все разом?

Перед глазами Тони — светлая кожа Питера, его извивающееся тело и сладкие стоны. Ох, да где же этот мотель, когда так нужен?

Мальчишка тем временем мягко, по-кошачьи перебирается на колени Старка, из-за чего тому всё-таки приходится сбавить скорость. Питер ёрзает на его коленях, стонет, сладко закатывая глаза, и трётся о мужчину, словно под наркотой. Словно Тони — одна большая сплошная наркота.

— От тебя пахнет так вкусно, папочка. Мой любимый одеколон?

— Тебя от него всегда ведёт, — не отрицает Тони, одной рукой сжимая все-таки ягодицу мальчишки. Тот лижет мужчину в шею одним широким движением языка, снова походя на кота. Его рука где-то между ними. Машина резко тормозит, когда Питер обхватывает свой член вместе с членом мужчины, плотно сжимая.

— Ч…Чёрт. Мотель! — пытается образумить мальчишку Тони, но тот лишь снова двигает рукой вверх-вниз.

— Зачем нам мотель, папочка? Просто трахни меня здесь. Я хочу тебя, — голос Питера срывается, когда он случайно ногтём задевает по разгоряченной коже пениса. И Тони уже соглашается. Действительно, зачем им мотель? Они успеют остановиться в нём по пути.

Сворачивая с дороги, Старк уже больше рассматривает своего мальчика, чем местность. Диво, что они никого не задавили. Питер раскрасневшийся и горячий. Он тяжело дышит, а всё лицо мальчишки пылает от возбуждения. Губы у него искусаны от нетерпения. Спиной Питер откидывается на руль, чудом не задевая гудок.

Тони опускает взгляд вниз, смотря на охренительно красивое сочетание их стояков. У Питера красивый член. Налившийся кровью и сочащийся смазкой, чуть изогнутый к животу, и подтянутые, невероятно сексуальные яички, которые Тони любит вылизывать и посасывать. Сейчас на это нет ни желания, ни времени — мужчина нетерпеливо толкается в ладонь Питеру.

— Насадись на меня, малыш, — шепчет Тони, — и папочка сделает тебе хорошо.

Судя по хныку, Питеру уже было весьма неплохо, но он все же послушался мужчину и приподнялся немного, направляя в себя крепкий хер. Опустившись, Питер срывает голос громким стоном и случайно бьётся головой о потолок машины, прикусывая язык, но не теряет своего очарования. Кадык мальчишки завораживает мужчину, и он тянется к шее, кусая за него, облизывая, а после и просто оставляя пёстрые засосы. А затем они трахаются, как сумасшедшие, в ограниченном пространстве на обочине шоссе. Тони выбивает из Питера стоны, пару раз они все-таки оглушительно гудят, но не сбиваются с ритма. Мужчина продолжает вдалбливаться в податливое тело подростка. Случись сейчас Армагеддон, Тони не отлип бы от своего мальчика ни на миг. Даже кончают они оба быстро.

Весь секс в машине — быстрый, спонтанный, наполненный страстью и похабностью.

Когда Питер слезает с мужчины и усаживается обратно на свое сидение, он стягивает штаны, висящие на его коленях, окончательно и провокационно задирает ноги, устраивая их на бардачке и разводя в стороны. Тони пристёгивает всё же Питера и целует в висок, а после зачарованно смотрит, как из-под подростка толчками стараниями мальчишки вытекает сперма на дорогущий салон. Питер придерживает яйца и член, пряча взгляд под дрожащими ресницами, словно не он только что налетел на мужчину в порыве дикого желания, а после развратно, содрогаясь от крупных судорог, касается чувствительного пениса и ласкает свою грудь.

Старку нужно срочно закурить. На второй круг его так быстро не сподвигнуть, но горячее собственническое чувство всё равно горит в груди, и мужчина готов оттрахать мальчишку подручными средствами.

Щелкает зажигалка, и Тони закуривает, не отводя взгляда. Собственный член мужчина всё ещё не заправил в штаны и готов поспорить, что пусть мальчишка и отводит глаза, а всё равно безотрывно смотрит на его тёмную плоть ненасытным взглядом.

Когда Тони докуривает, Питер уже вьётся и стонет. В его грудь впивается ремень безопасности, а пальцы ног очаровательно поджимаются в желании достигнуть разрядки. И, обожемой, как же Тони хочется связать мальчишку, заковать в поводок и наблюдать за его умоляющим выражением лица. Вместо этого мужчина приводит себя в порядок и выезжает снова на дорогу под всхлипы и стоны. Впрочем, вскоре мальчишка кончает и слизывает семя с руки.

Впереди — бесконечная череда дорог и мотелей, глупые прогулки среди полей кукурузы или пшеницы — чёрт его знает, куда их занесёт — отвязные ночи, наполненные пошлостью. И Тони не жалеет ни на мгновение об их импульсивном побеге. Им хорошо вместе. Их мир один на двоих в пределах машины и дороги.

— Включи погромче, — просит Питер с ухмылкой. Тони выкручивает громкость почти на максимум. Машина сворачивает на повороте, и на горизонте видны неоновые вывески, среди которых наверняка есть вывеска мотеля. Мужчина замечает довольную улыбку своего малыша, точно зная, о чём именно тот думает, смотря на вырвиглазные лампы.

— Остановимся?


End file.
